Neverwhen, Neverwhere, Neverwill
by Jeremy Harper
Summary: Scenes from Avatar stories I'll never get around to writing in full. Exercises in creative writing. Most will be Zuko and/or Mai-focused. Second scene - Mai prepares for her first battle against a terrible new enemy.
1. From an Age Undreamed Of

Neverwhen, Neverwhere, Neverwill

1.

Returned From An Age Undreamed of

"You lie," said Ozai.

The captain kowtowing before the Fire Lord's throne cringed.

"My weakling son died two years. He fell off his ship and drowned, his coward's soul dragged down to Cold Hell. You lie."

The captain clenched his hands and pressed his forehead hard against the polished floor. "Your majesty, I swear by Agni, Raiden and the ancestral spirits of my family that I speak the truth! Prince Zuko led the barbarians that captured Lan Fang."

The Royal Councilors muttered amongst themselves. Princess Azula frowned in pensive disbelief. Ozai raised a hand and silence quickly fell. He stared at the captain, his eyes cold, his face as expressionless as a porcelain mask. "Again," he commanded.

The captain swallowed, licking his chapped lips. "They came out of nowhere, as sudden as a summer storm – warriors arrayed in leather and steel, riding strange steeds the like of which I've never seen, faster than any komodo-rhino or ostrich-horse. They were armed with powerful bows and their arrows fell like rain. Some ignited into fire, while others transformed into lightning bolts." The councilors muttered again, to be quelled by their liege's sharp look.

The captain continued. "Just after the barbarians started their attack, earthbenders began to rise up within the city, sowing confusion and knocking down the defensive walls – we had no chance. Lan Fang was taken within an hour, my staff and I captured soon after. We were dragged before the invaders' leader." He shuddered at the memory. "He wore black armor, a strange fur cape thrown across his shoulders and a silver circlet on his brow. I recognized the scar on his face instantly, but..." He took a deep breath. "He was not a boy; he was a man in his twenties, tall and strong and fearsome. Somehow Prince Zuko aged ten years in the passing of two!" The councilors exploded, talking loudly, asking each other how this could be, shouting that this barbarian leader was an imposter, declaring that the captain was either drunk or deranged.

"Silence!" roared Ozai, the wall of flame separating him from his court leaping high, licking the scorched ceiling. Instantly the councilors complied. "Finish it," he said.

"Yes, your majesty; there is little else to tell. Prince Zuko said that he was letting us go, but in exchange for his mercy I was to deliver that message to you."

No one spoke for long minutes. Again the Fire Lord read the letter in his hand.

_Ozai,_

_ I am coming for you. My Hyrkanians will sweep your armies from the Earth Kingdom. We will cross the ocean and pull you from your throne. I will hang your head from the palace gates to converse with the carrion birds._

_ I swear this in Erlik's name._

_ Zuko Khan_

Ozai's face remained expressionless, despite the inexplicable fear that clutched his heart.


	2. The Will to Fight

The Will to Fight

As her squad mustered in the city square and performed one final check of their equipment, Mai thought back to the last time she saw Zuko and the argument they had before he left to tour the Ba Sing Se front of the new war.

_"Mai, no."_

_ "Why not, Zuko? You're the Fire Lord, yet you're risking your life in direct battle to protect the world. As your betrothed, how can I do anything less?"_

_ "I'm a bender – it gives me an edge in this." _

_ Mai could not help but bristle at that. "Do you know how many benders I've defeated? You need an abacus to count them all. Besides, the Mechanist's new invention will give _all_ of us an advantage."_

_ Zuko frowned in distress, his eyes sharp with fear for her. "You don't understand... Mai, until you actually see these things you can't comprehend how dangerous they are. Please, stay here in Caldera City, where it's safe. I can't fight the way I need to if in the back of my mind I know you're risking your life needlessly."_

_ She stepped close to him, laying her slim hand on his un-scarred cheek. "The way things are going, soon nowhere will be safe." Zuko closed his eyes, turning his head so to kiss her palm. "And the risk isn't needless. If our world is to survive, it will need all the fighters it can muster, and I'm one of the best fighters alive. You know I'm right about this."_

_ Zuko sagged then seized her in a fierce embrace. "Alright," he said in a hoarse whisper. "But at least promise me you'll be careful – more careful than you've ever been in your life."_

_ Mai smiled into his shoulder. "My darling idiot, when have you known me to be anything less than careful?" He only sighed deeply in response. The kiss he gave her was strong and desperate._

'Well, Mai,' she thought as one of her soldiers called her attention to the mongoose-lizard mounted courier racing down the street. 'You've got what you wanted. Hopefully you'll survive the consequences.'

The courier reined up before her and sketched a quick bow from the saddle. "My Lady, I bring word from Commander Jong. The trebuchet crews are falling back. The enemy will be entering Sanchou presently. The commander reports a confirmed kill count of forty."

For once Mai was grateful for the stoicism her parents forced upon her. 'Agni, I thought the explosive shot would be more effective. That leaves at least two-hundred of the beasts to deal with in melee.' Her squad started to murmur. "Quiet," she ordered, not sharply, but with force." She said to the courier, "I assume Commander Jong is regrouping at the trebuchet line on the western outskirts?" The courier nodded. "Good. Inform him we will engage. He's to hold fire until he sees the red flare. Also make sure the transports are ready for rapid withdrawal, with casualties having highest priority for evacuation. Dismissed." The courier saluted and rushed away. Mai turned to her own mounted messengers. "Inform all squads to engage the enemy as soon as they're sighted." As they rode off she turned to address her soldiers. She looked at her personal unit first – her bodyguard Ming would deploy her firebending as decoy; Ty Lee, returned from Kyoshi Island to aid her best friend in defense of their homeland, was slotted for support. Mai herself would be the striker, going for the kill when opportunity presented itself. She rested her hands on the pommels of the twin swords sheathed at her hips and prayed silently before speaking. 'Agni, burn the fear chilling my blood. Raiden, grant me the speed of your lightning and the strength of your thunder. Ancestors, watch over us and let us all survive this battle.' She took a deep breath. 'And let me live to see Zuko one more time."

"Alright ladies," she said. "This is for real. Remember your training – you must strike for the nape of the neck – nothing less will make them even flinch, except, perhaps, an eye shot. Also remember they're faster than they look, and for the love of the gods watch out for aberrants. When your tanks are half-empty disengage as soon as you safely can and re-supply. Superior mobility is our best advantage, even more so than firebending. Don't throw it away. If you see the blue flare retreat to the west and head for a transport with all speed. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Very well. Ready yourselves." She turned to face east, watching and waiting. Ty Lee stepped next to her and took her hand. Mai looked at her friend – Ty Lee's face was stark white, her lips bloodless and pursed tight. Mai gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. Ty Lee managed a small, tremulous smile of her own before letting go.

Mai was the first to spot the enemy and despite herself she gasped. No written report, no illustration, no matter how life-like or accurate, could prepare on for their hideous reality. It lumbered forward from the distance, looming some five strides tall, bloated and deformed, its bulging eyes bright with idiocy, its teeth bared in a lunatic grin. Blood stained its chin, splattered like leprous spots on its chest.

'So that is a Titan.' She felt a primal part of her gibber, demanding that she scream as she searched for the deepest hole she could hide herself in. Ruthlessly she crushed it, forcing carefully controlled anger to rise ascendant. She looked over her shoulder at her squad. "Don't let fear rule you! These things can be fought. We'll send them all to Cold Hell!" The soldiers shouted in response. _"For the Fire Nation and the World!" _Mai smiled savagely as she activated her Vertical Maneuvering Harness, firing a cable and launching herself air-born, leading her squad's charge.

The First Battle of Sanchou began in earnest.


End file.
